The Silver Hippogriff
by little miss moonlight
Summary: All he had to do was ask...all she had to do was remember. Dark!Hermione. Character Death! Ron/Hermione/Deatheater. Brief lime...


A/N: So I decided to take a short break from my other story 'How To Play the Baby Game In 365 Days' and enter into the Dark!Hermione Challenge for July/August. This is a oneshot so, no worries, I'll be getting back to our regularly scheduled program soon lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, any characters you recognize are not mine.

**The Silver Hippogriff**

_She was here again. _

_The darkness around her prickled her skin, the only light coming from her wand tip and those of her companions. Trying to stifle her panicked breathing, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and wiped a clammy hand on her jeans. 'This was a mistake! We're just children, we can't do this!' her thoughts raced as Harry motioned with his wand the correct aisle that Sirius was supposed to be…only for there to be nothing. 'I knew it! I knew it! It's a trap!' she stifled a scream as the horror of their situation sunk in. They were alone in the Department of Mysteries, no adults knew where they were, and they had sprung a Death Eater trap. _

"_Harry, this one's got your name on it." _

_She turned to the direction of the voice to see Neville motioning to a glowing prophecy. Harry pursed his lips together and lifted his hand to pick it up. Eerily, a foggy voice entered her ears. "__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._"

_Hermione felt the wheels in her brain turning as she stored the prophesy away for later analysis. It occurred to her that it was quiet. Too quiet. Pursing her lips, her breath hitched in her throat as a more terrifying sound filled the room, the sound of footsteps. "Right on time, Potter. I must say, it was brave of you to come, knowing, of course, that this was a trap." The sarcasm dripping from Lucius Malfoy's voice was tangible. Harry gripped his wand tighter. "Where's Sirius!" he shouted, pointing the lit tip at the sneering blonde aristocrat. A bone chilling laughter filled the chamber and Hermione felt ice go down her spine. "Does itty bitty baby Potter want Sirius Black? He's DEAD, Potter, the Dark Lord has killed him for his insolence! Come ON Lucius, he's gotten the thing for us already let's just KILL THEM already and go HOME!" a black haired, darkly beautiful witch stepped forward next to Malfoy. "Bellatrix Lestrange." She heard Neville whisper in fright somewhere to her left. The brunette's head popped up. Grinning madly at the terrified boy, Hermione could see just how gaunt she was from her time in Azkaban._

"_You look familiar….Have I tortured you before? No…no, you must be the son…LONGBOTTOM!" Bellatrix shrieked, clapping happily. "How are Mummy and Daddy? Still drooling, like how I left them?" she asked, as if inquiring about the weather. "Better now that they're about to be avenged!" the chubby boy cried, aiming his wand higher to her face. "Now now, let's everyone calm down, shall we? Bella, you don't know Potter like I do, he will give me the prophesy…if he ever wants to see his godfather again." Lucius aimed the last part at Harry, who gripped the crystal tighter in his hand. "I know you've got him and I'm not giving you ANYTHING until you give him back!" he spat out. Hermione felt the words 'it's a bloody trap, Harry' bubble up in her throat but stifled them back down. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled up as more bodies came forward from the stacks. _

"_You should really learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality, Potter. Now GIVE me the prophesy and my colleges and I won't murder your friends." Lucius calmly said, holding out his hand. Hermione heard someone, maybe Luna, gasp in fright to her right. "You see, Potter, there are ten of us…and sadly, only six of you. Hand it over or watch your friends DIE," he continued as more Death Eaters came up from behind him, leering at them. Without warning , Harry turned his wand to the stack next to him and yelled "Reducto!" shattering the prophesies around them. Quickly following suit, Hermione shouted her own spells and ran as fast as she could through the rain of glass to where she last remembered the exit. _

"_Incarcerous!" _

_And suddenly, she was flying towards the ground at a break neck speed before landing hard on the ground. "Ow…"she moaned, her head smacking the ground but, luckily, her massive hair took the brunt of it. However, seeing as she was magically rope bound, her head hurting was the least of her worries. "Going someone where, Mudblood?" a smooth voice washed over her as a Death Eater knelt down to her ear. Biting her tongue, she pursed her lips and looked away from him. "Aw, don't be like that, Mudblood. It could have been worse. I could have killed you." He continued. "So then why don't you? Isn't that all your kind is good for?" she spat out before desperately wishing she had kept her mouth shut. A harsh kick to her side was her answer. "I still might yet, you filthy witch. You sorely tempt me."_

_All around her, Hermione could hear the sounds of a great battle going on as glass continued to shatter, curses, both lethal and non lethal, were screamed over head. "You want to know why I don't just end your miserable life, don't you? After all, it would be a blessing compared to what the Dark Lord has in mind for your kind." Hermione turned her face to glare at him. Suddenly she was caught by a pair of intelligent hazel eyes, peering back at her. "You are lucky you're a pretty Mudblood. Lord Voldemort might find some uses for you among his loyal followers." He continued, bending down close to her. Softly, he gripped her chin with roughened but elegant fingers and forced her to make complete eye contact with him, which was difficult considering he was still wearing his Death Eater mask. _

_Taking his wand and pointing at her face, Hermione continued to glare at him even as her heart was beating through her chest faster than it had ever before. This was it, he was going to murder her right here, in the darkness of the Hall of Prophesies, tied up like a lamb to the slaughter. 'This will devastate Harry….' She thought briefly. However, instead of the green light she was expecting to hit her, a soft red one did instead. And then her mind went blank._

_The next thing she knew, she was unbound and the dark wizard was nowhere in sight. Getting up gingerly, she saw that her wand was a few feet in front of her. Grabbing it, she followed the sounds of battle to the door the held The Veil. "Stupify!" she cursed the Death Eater that just broke Ginny's ankle, causing him to fly back away from the prone red head. Ginny's brown eyes widened and she yelled her name but not before Hermione felt arms grab her from behind and yank her way from her friend. Using her wand, she turned around and poked the Death Eater through the eye hole, causing him to drop her and howl in pain. Before she could turn back to where Harry and Neville where, her vision was filled with a purple curse coming her way before she was knocked to the ground for the second time that night and pain filled her world. The last thing she saw before passing out from the blood loss was Tonks throwing a curse at the wizard who must have cursed her. "They're here." She whispered before darkness filled her vision and she lost consciousness. _

Hermione awoke with a gasp, gulping for breath as the cold sweat filmed over her brow. Next to her, she felt Ron shift in the bed next to her. "Mione what is it love?" he asked groggily, half hazard reaching for his wand on the nightstand. "Nothing. It was nothing Ron. I'm sorry to wake you." She whispered, her breathing going back to normal. "You dreamt of it again, didn't you?" he muttered, leaving the wand where it was and moving to face her. Wordlessly, she nodded. "I don't know why I dream of that night more than any other. It's like it's on replay over and over and over again…and I don't know how to shut it off." She turned to face him and she heard him sigh. Letting his large palm sweep over her arm and snake down around her waist, she felt him pull her close to him and softly kiss her forehead. "I could stop tomorrow and get some dreamless potion…" he suggested but stopped knowing that she would refuse. As she always refused every night.

"I'm sorry."

Ron cuddled her close. "Nothing to be sorry for. After all, you're not the only one with nightmares, love." He went quiet. Kissing him on the mouth gently, she snuggled in closer to his warmth and slowly felt herself drift back into oblivion.

"Granger, Yaxley needs to see you. Immediately."

Biting back a sigh, Hermione, being the dutiful junior advocate that she was, got up from her desk and nodded her thanks to her fellow junior advocate,ZachariasSmith. Exiting her division, Wizengamot, and walking down the long hallway to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement's rather opulent office, she wondered what Mr. Yaxley could possibly have to say to her. Reaching his offices, she spotted his secretary, a Mrs. Josties, and stopped in front of her desk. The elderly woman looked at her before nodding. "Yes, he's expecting you, go right on in." Thanking the witch, the muggleborn approached the large oak door, placing her hand on the golden handle. Knocking once, she opened the doors.

Artemis Yaxley was not a wizard to be toyed with, if one were to go on looks alone. He was at least 6'3", with broad shoulders to match. His face, while not exactly what could be considered handsome, was comely and manly, with a strong jaw line and cleft chin. His slightly silvering temples didn't distract from his otherwise full head of brown hair. However, his most dangerous feature were his eyes. An unassuming shade of hazel, his eyes spoke of his intelligence and experience. "Ah, Ms. Granger, or is it Mrs. Weasley yet?" he asked her in a low deep voice, rising from his leather chair to greet her. Shaking his hand, she shook her head. "No, Ms. Granger is correct, Mr. Yaxley." He nodded in consideration and motioned for her to take a seat as he sat back down. "You must be wondering why I asked you here, Ms. Granger." He crossed his long legs and peered intently at her. Plucking at her robes, she shook her curly head. "No, sir, I'm not sure why you would ask for a junior advocate." She said, not bothering to keep the curiosity out of her voice. He chuckled, a rumbling sound inside his broad chest. "A very _promising_ junior advocate, Ms. Granger, not to mention _infamous_. You do yourself a disservice to think otherwise. You are going to go very far in the Ministry, _that_ I can guarantee." He rapped his long fingers on his desk in a soft rhythm. Hermione willed herself not to blush at the compliment. "Thank you, sir."

Waving off her thanks, he reached into his desk and retrieved a rather thick file. "I have been told you have a great propensity for researching. Quite a rare talent these days, as most of your generation prefers instant gratification. You are what, 24? 25?" he asked, staring openly into her young looking face. Raising her eyebrow at the question she replied "25, sir". Leaning back into his chair he hummed. "Yes, 25. I remember when I was your age. Ironically, Voldemort was also waging a war against the population then, too." Not sure where this was going, Hermione politely cleared her throat. Snapping out of his ruminations, Yaxley pushed the file towards her. "You'll have fun with this one, Ms. Granger. I'm assigning you the Dolohov case." Hermione's breath quickened as she gingerly reached for the file, slowly, as if it would bite her. She hadn't forgotten who it was that left her with that ugly scar on her chest, which ran from above her left breast down across to the right side of her stomach.

Yaxley observed her reaction. "I know that you have personal ties with this case. I also know that if anyone can get the Wizengamot to give this bastard the Kiss, it's you. Find the curse, Ms. Granger. Find the curse and you'll win this case. Without it, there's not concrete evidence hard enough to get him the ultimate punishment." He ordered, reaching for his cup of tea on the desk. Hermione shook her head. "Mr. Yaxley….with all due respect, sir, I _have_ researched all I could during my time at Hogwarts for this and came up with nothing. Nothing. Not a single mention in any book in Hogwart's library. I sincerely think that it is Dolohov's own personal creation, which we will never be able to prove in court." She stuttered out, looking down at the file in her hand and shuddering at the accompanying picture of the deranged Death Eater. "No, it is not his own, I know that as I've seen similar curses such as this before. Perhaps you weren't looking in the right kind of library, Ms. Granger."

Before she could retort that Hogwarts housed one of the finest libraries on the continent, her attention was caught by small hippogriff silver figurine sitting on the corner of his desk. "I see you've found my hippogriff." Yaxley grinned, seeing her blank expression. She didn't respond.

Tiredly, Hermione entered her shared flat with Ron and flipped the light switch. Shuffling tiredly, she made her way to her couch and just as she sat down, the fireplace flooed to light. "Hermione! You've got to come down here quick! There's been an attack!" Ginny's panicked voice floated through the fireplace. All thoughts of rest left her mind and she threw her shoes back on and ran to the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of floo she yelled "Number 12 Grimauld Place!" before being whisked away to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. What greeted her was chaos. Wizards and witches were running back and forth between the dozen or more prone figures of makeshift cots, the groaning and screams from them almost deafening. Spotting a flash of red hair, she ran in that direction to see Molly hovering over one of the cots…that housed another redhead. '_Oh Merlin, no…_' her thoughts cried out as Molly changed a bloody bandage, her eyes leaking tears as she did so. "Molly is it…?" she squeaked, unsure if she was prepared for the answer. Molly shook her head. "Fred." She moaned out, getting up from the twin's side and coming towards her. "Molly what happened? How come no one alerted me? I could have helped!" Hermione cried out, her eyes lingering on the bloody ruin of Fred's chest.

"No one could find you."

Hermione shook her head, following the matron to the main study. "No, no I was at the Ministry, at my office all day!" she insisted, closing the door behind her to face Harry, Ron, and Kingsly Shacklebolt. "We summoned you several times, girl. You were NOT at your office." The wizened Auror frowned at her. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Ron. "What happened." Her boyfriend looked close to tears, no doubt for his injured brother. "There was a massive attack on several homes of Order members, the Burrow included. Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, the Longbottoms, the Lupins, and the Tonks." He said, clearing his throat. Hermione's face didn't hide her shock. "Oh Merlin!" she whispered, her hand going to her mouth. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "They killed Ted Tonks and Neville. Tonks is…well, Tonks isn't doing too well." Folding into a hug, Hermione felt her eyes heat up and hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"How did they know? How did they know they were Order members? How did they get past the wards?" she voiced aloud what all of them were thinking. Taking in a shuddering breath, she detached herself from the raven haired man and enveloped herself into Ron's arms. "That's the question, isn't it? Only other Order members can enter those wards, even know of their existence. Hell, only another Order member would KNOW who was an Order member!" Shacklebolt pointed out, a thought that caused Hermione to lean further into Ron. "There's a traitor in our midst." Molly whispered, looking sick at the thought. Sick like how they _all_ felt at the thought that someone they trusted with their lives could betray them.

"Ms. Granger, how goes the research?"

Hermione looked up from her desk to see Mr. Yaxley towering above her. He frowned at her exhausted appearance. "Have you been getting any sleep?" he asked, a hint on concern in his voice. Sitting up to stand, she shook her head. "No, sir. It's been a rough week." She said quietly, her voice slightly hoarse. "I insist you come back to my office for tea, Ms. Granger. Tell me what troubles you." He ordered, taking her arm and gently leading her out of the junior advocate offices and down to his own office. Nodding at Mrs. Josties, he opened the door for Hermione and sat her down in the chair opposite his own. Summoning a tea pot and two cups, he poured them English Breakfast. "Two sugars, no cream, right?" he asked, putting the cubes in her cup before handing it to her. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she nodded before taking a sip. "How did you know? My own boyfriend can't remember most of the time." She stirred the beverage with the offered spoon before placing both down on the saucer. He grinned a rather roguish smile. "Just a guess."

"Lucky guess."

"So what has been going on? Of course, I heard about the attack on the Weasley home but from the reports, there were no casualties." He stated, peering at her with those hazel eyes. "No, well, no one died. My boyfriend's brother was injured though. The healers say he will pull through, though." She said tiredly, taking another sip. Yaxley continued to look at her. "But…that's not what troubles you." He stated, taking a sip of his own. Suddenly Hermione was reminded of a muggle shrink her parents made her see when she was a small girl. Imagine, a little girl claiming she had special abilities like telekinesis. Anyhow, the therapist had sat before her and seemed to anticipate her thoughts, just like the older man in front of her now was doing.

"Well, an old classmate of mine was also killed the same day. We were never close but I held a fondness for him none the less." She said, keeping her answer plain. It hurt too much otherwise. The brown haired man frowned. "I see, you must be talking about the Longbottom heir." Was that a note of distaste she heard in his voice? "Neville, yes." Taking another sip out of his cup, he stood up suddenly and faced the charmed window behind him. "Yes, that was unfortunate. It's always hard to lose friends." His back was to her now and she felt distinctly uncomfortable. Shifting in her seat, she made to stand too.

"How is your research coming along?" he asked suddenly, turning to face her. Surprised by the change in direction she muttered "As well as I expected". Yaxley came closer to her, almost in her personal space. "I may be of some service to you in that department, Ms. Granger." Raising an eyebrow, she said nothing. "My family houses one of the largest private collections in all of England. In it are some rare books, one of a kinds really. You could use it if you'd like." He continued, watching her expression light up at the thought of getting her hands on those kinds of books. "T-Thank you, sir." She said, shocked. He nodded. "Anything to help, Ms. Granger. Anything." He said in a low tone, staring at her. Though distinctly uncomfortable, Hermione found herself unwilling to move. "Just ask." He finished softly, almost into her ear. Quickly thanking him, she walked out of his office just as quickly.

"You've been acting strange these past couple of weeks, Mione. What's going on?" Ron asked her as he cradled her closer to his sweaty body. Hermione's own naked skin flushed with the aftereffects of their lovemaking, she leaned into him. "I don't know, this Dolohov case has me on edge, I guess." She said quietly, not knowing what else to say. Ron frowned. "I can't believe that Yaxley assigned that to you, knowing what he did to you." He traced her scar with is fingertips. "Yeah…." She responded softly. "I've never liked him, you know. How he made it to the Head of our department, I'll never know. " Ron was an Auror, along with Harry, Tonks, and Shacklebolt. Once they had graduated Hogwarts, he and Harry were swept right into the training program while she chose to become an advocate, only after a brief stint in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Do you really think there's a traitor in the Order?" she asked quietly, feeling his hand stop rubbing her back. "Yeah." He breathed before turning over and reaching into the nightstand and turning back to her. "Which probably makes this really bad timing." He finished, presenting her with a small black box. "Ron….is that?" Hermione stared at the box while he opened it to reveal a modest sized diamond ring, princess cut inlaid in a white gold setting. Speechless, she allowed the red head to slip it on her left hand. "It's now or never, love. Marry me." He said nervously, anxiously looking into her doe brown eyes. His blue eyes bored into hers, willing her to say something, anything. Before she could say anything, she felt her head begin to move on its own accord. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" she whispered, tearing up a bit. He hugged her fiercely and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I must say I am not surprised to see you."

Hermione twisted her new engagement ring nervously round her finger. Yaxley caught sight of it right away and frowned. "I see, congratulations are in order then?" he asked sarcastically, turning away from her and sat back down in his chair. Hermione bit her lip nervously, unsure why he should be upset. "I-I was hoping your offer to use your family's library was still open." She licked her lips nervously as he stared intensely at her, not saying anything before nodding and looking away. "You may. Floo there now if you wish, I will inform your Division Head of your whereabouts." Picking up a pinch of floo powder, the broad man threw it into the fire before yelling "Yaxley Manor!" Hermione stepped into the fireplace, gripping her file tightly before being whisked away.

When she stepped out of the fireplace at her new destination, she was not surprised to see a house elf awaiting her. "Master says I is to show you to the library." He, well she assumed it was a he by his voice, motioned for her to follow him while she took in her opulent surroundings. As they walked down a long corridor, she could feel the eyes of the Yaxley ancestors peering down at her in disapproval. "Mudblood!" one hissed, while the other muttered in agreement. Hermione gripped her wand in her robe pocket out of instinct. Finally they reached a set of double doors and the tiny elf pushed them open to reveal what had to be the most impressive collection of books she had ever come across. Her mouth dropping in awe, she thanked the elf, who slinked away, and she located a small writing table where she dropped her file. "Amazing, isn't it? I knew you would like it." A deep voice startled her out of her wonder. Yaxley walked in from behind her and closed the doors. "I'm sorry Mr. Yaxley, you startled me! I wasn't expecting you…" she trailed off.

"Well, you can't expect me to allow you to wonder around my library without me, can I? You could get hurt."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She wouldn't be surprised if there were books here that were so dark, they could possibly harm her simply for touching them. Yaxley had moved towards the stacks and began searching for something. Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out her shrunken bottomless bag to retrieve some parchment and quills. He returned and handed her a few books. "Here, this should be a good start for you." He said, choosing to sit in a chaise nearby. Thanking him, she set to her task right away, trying to ignore him staring at her. After about an hour, he finally spoke again. "You really do have a brilliant mind, don't you?"

Glancing up at him, she quirked her eyebrow. "So I've been told." She quipped, going back to her reading. "And you still are going to marry a Weasley?" he asked innocently, boring his gaze at her. Her hand stilling in its writing, she looked at him angrily. "Ron is a good man, and to be honest, it's really none of your business who I marry, sir." She chastised, glaring at him. He held up his hands in surrender, having the nerve to grin at her. "I meant no offence, Ms. Granger." She sniffed at him, miffed. "You are just too good for him."

He pulled out something shiny from his robes and Hermione recognized it as the silver hippogriff that was on his desk. "Look familiar?" he smirked at her. She didn't answer.

Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones. Hermione flipped the light switch inside her flat and immediate was stilled by the streaks of blood on the hardwood. "No no no no" she moaned, slowly following still wet trail into their bedroom. What awaited her there would haunt her for the rest of her life. She couldn't move, couldn't do anything but scream in horror. And she kept screaming.

"Hermione."

She sat in the corner of the room, looking straight ahead, unseeing. Harry called her name again but she refused to hear him. Finally, he gripped her by the arms and picked her up, letting her lean on him. "I'm so sorry you had to see this, Mione." He said, the tears making his voice thick with emotion. After all, Ron was his best mate, one of his oldest friends. The Weasley's were family to him, more so when he married Ginny a few years back. Molly collapsed when he told her what had happened to her youngest son. The camera flashed behind him as more Aurors took inventory of the crime scene. Hermione was almost dead weight as she leaned on him, tears leaking from her eyes onto his Auror robes. "He's gone, Harry. Ron's gone." She finally whispered, brokenly. "Shhh…I know, Mione, I know." He cradled her head against his chest and finally allowed his tears to fall.

"Auror Potter, we're done here."

Pulling away from the bushy haired brunette, he turned to see Pius Thickenese looking at him. Nodding, he gently held the swaying woman in front of him. "Hermione, I have to go back to the office now. We're going to catch the bastard that did this, I swear to you. Whoever did this is going to pay." He swore vehemently. Nodding slowly, as is in a dream, Hermione stood against the wall. She looked up to see the Healers place a white sheet over the body of her fiancé and watched it turn red as blood soaked through it. She fell to her knees and vomited violently. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she magicked away the sick and took a shaky breath. As they slowly filed out with Ron's…body, she made her way to the fireplace and flooed to Number 12 Grimauld Place. She didn't want to be alone right now.

When she got out of the fireplace, she could hear the loud sobbing of Molly Weasley distinctly. She felt her heart clench as she walked slowly to the sitting room. "Hermione!" Ginny ran to her and enveloped her into a hug, her red hair lank and her face snotty. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry you had to find him. Merlin, Ron!" she cried. Molly was being comforted by a red eyed looking Arthur and George sat by his still healing twin. Bill and Fleur stood stoic in the corner with four year old Victorie, who was blissfully unaware her uncle was brutally murdered. There, they waited for news in relative silence.

Hours later, Harry finally came through the floo, exhausted and glasses askew. Everyone looked up at him expectantly. Sighing, he shook his head. "Ron knew whoever did this. There was no sign of a struggle, no sign of a break in, no broken wards. Ron greeted someone through the floo and it was over. I-I don't think he suffered too much." He whispered the last part. The Weaselys took no comfort in his words though. Hermione thought back to Ron's words of a traitor. "Well, could you trace the floo at least? See where the murderer came from?" she asked, her mind trying to work through the steps of the murder. Harry shook his head. "Public place, the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione's shoulders sagged. It could have been anyone, really. "What about clues? Surely there must be _something!_" she asked, almost shrieking as the thought of the killer getting away scot free. Harry shook his head again, running a shaky hand through his already messy hair. "The only hairs or clues we found were just what we would expect of your flat, Hermione. Just your hair and fingerprints and Ron's. Nothing out of the ordinary that would point to anyone."

She took a short leave of absence from the Ministry. When she returned a week later, all she got were sympathetic looks and hushed whispers. Merlin, you would think people thought she was blind and deaf, the way they carried on. The Dolohov case was going before Wizengamont soon and with everything that happened, she was no closer to figuring out the damn curse then she was nine years ago when it happened. Why did she even _need_ to find the damn curse anyway? Surely there was enough evidence to give him the Kiss as it was. Why was Yaxley so insistent on it?

Speaking of, there was a memo on her desk dating back a few days that when she returned he wished to speak to her. "Oi, Granger, where you going?" Smith jogged up besides her as she was leaving the Division. "Yaxley left a memo for me to see him asap." She said shortly, ignoring the eyebrow the blonde next to her shot up. "He sure does enjoy your company, doesn't he?" he snarked, but stopped her with a touch to her elbow. Frowning at him, she waited for him to speak. "Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry, you know, about Weasley. He was a good bloke." Smith pursed his lips awkwardly. Taking a deep breath she nodded and left him staring after her in the corridor. She finally reached his office, nodded to Mrs. Josties, as was the usual, and knocked once on the door before entering.

"I see you took some personal time."

Not bothering to sit, Hermione replied in the affirmative. He just sat there in his black chair, staring at her intently, almost looking for something. His gaze finally stopped at her ring finger, which still housed the diamond Ron had given her not even a month before. "I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Granger." There were no flowery words, false sympathy, or saccharine looks. She appreciated it. Folding her arms across her chest, she waited for him to continue. "I just wished to return your belongings, from when you left them at my library. You left in such a hurry you forgot your research." He said, reaching into his desk and pulling out her bottomless bag. Dropping her arms and her eyes widening in shock, she hadn't even realize it was missing. Come to think of it, she didn't remember leaving Yaxley Manor at all.

"T-Thank you, sir. I didn't even realize…" she started, accepting the proffered bag, her mind working overtime to make up for the missing memory. Come to think of it, there were quite a few gaps in her otherwise impeccable memory recently. The older man looked at her curiously. "Is something the matter, Ms. Granger? You look quite distraught." He asked, peering at her with those hazel eyes. Hazel eyes. Suddenly, a light went off in head. "I know you." She whispered in shock, backing up against the wall closest to the door, getting as far away from him as possible. He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Well of course you do, you silly girl, I AM your boss." He said sensibly. He got up from his chair and slowly stalked over to her before leaning into whisper in her ear.

"Tell me, have you found out the traitor in you Order?"

He watched her stiffen and then start to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes watered as she mouthed the words 'no no no' over again. Covering her mouth in shock she looked him in the eyes. Before she had a chance to react, he threw the tiny bit of floo powder he always kept in his pocket and called out "Yaxley Manor!" before tossing her in the awaiting green fire without too much fuss. He followed her a minute later.

She felt the ropes magically bind her once more, a familiar feeling. She looked up and watched a grinning Yaxley flick his wand and she was sitting in a chair across from him, still bound. He sat down casually and crossed his legs, summoning a glass of wine and taking a sip. Hermione let her hot angry tears roll down her downy cheek, pouring all her hate out in her glare at him. "What did you do to me." She gritted out, her voice thick and heart heavy. He played with the small silver hippogriff in his right hand before presenting it to her. "The power of suggestion is both a great and terrible thing, Hermione. On the one hand, with a mere look at this rather worthless trinket, you would do anything I asked of you. Anything. On the other hand, I have to ask in the first place. All those years ago, in the darkness, I used my not so inconsiderable _Imperious_ talents to sow the seeds of influence inside your mind. I ordered you to not remember any of our encounters and I used you. These gaps you have in your memory, they are not a recent development, are they my sweet mudblood?" he looked into her hateful eyes for the answer her lips wouldn't deliver. She remained silent but her eyes showed affirmation.

"I must admit, I found you most _stimulating_, both intellectually and sexually. You are a beautiful girl, Hermione, I couldn't help myself when you were so available and compliant to anything I asked." He watched the horror and violation read in her eyes, the urge she felt to be sick. Flashes of memories played in her minds' eye.

"_You are such a pretty mudblood, aren't you?" Yaxley panted, pulling her hair and forcing her to arch her back more as he pushed into her wet and willing body. Moaning in response, her mouth fell open as he reached that spot inside her that was causing spots to dance around her vision. "That's it Hermione, don't fight it!" he ordered, slapping her soundly on her bottom as she squealed out her completion. Turning her off her knees and onto her back, he plunged back into her and forced a brutal kiss on her mouth. His breath coming in shorter and shorter pants he grabbed her chin to looked deep into her cloudy eyes. "Tell me that you love me" he commanded, his body slamming into her over and over again. "I love you" she groaned. "Say my name, witch!" he continued, not letting go of her flushed face. "Artemis!" she screamed out another orgasm. Watching her eyes roll back, he finally let himself go inside her and jerked a few times before pulling out of her tight body. Gathering her close to him, he began to drift off to doze. "My mudblood." He muttered…._

"You used me….you used me in the most evil way a man could use a woman…you sick bastard!" she sobbed, her memories of their time together flooding her mind. "You forced me to say those things!" she shrieked, her chest heaving from her crying. He looked at her, a flicker of sadness entering his eyes before it was gone. "All these years, anything I asked of you was mine for the taking, be it your body or your mind. That attack on the Order members was brilliant, by the way. It wouldn't have been possible without you, you know." He ignored the increasing loudness of her hysteria as he continued. "Over the years, all the work you've done for us has been nothing short of brilliant. I personally think your best work was ridding the world of that _fiancé_ of yours, _Weasley_." Yaxley spat out that name as if it were the foulest of curses. Hermione felt the memories continue to pour out and she hiccupped her sobs.

"_Ron! I'm home!" she yelled, stepping out of the floo and looking around for the familiar red head. Popping out of the kitchen, he grinned at her and made his way over to her. "Hello there Mrs. Weasley." He said cheekily, kissing her on the cheek. She tut tutted. "Not just yet, Ronald. We just barely told your folks and Harry and Ginny." She laughed, remembering the shocked and ecstatic expressions of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the weekend before. He playfully smacked her bottom before turning and heading back to the kitchen. "I was just making us som-" _

"_Sectumsempra!"_

_His body instantly fell to the ground, his cries of agony filled the apartment but were quickly silenced by her Silencio. She watched him bleed out like a pig in silence, his blue eyes full of betrayal and heart wrenching hurt, his mouth wordlessly crying out his screams. She waited until he stopped moving before grabbing his arms and dragging him from where he fell to their bedroom, hauling him up on their bed on the freshly washed sheets and stared into his fading eyes. "I could never marry someone so beneath me, so utterly common, like you Weasley. You disgust me." She whispered right before the light left his eyes and he drew his last breath. Walking calmly to the bathroom, she turned on the taps to the wash bin and methodically washed her hands, humming a Celestina Warbeck song she hadn't heard in a long time. Reaching into her grooming kit, she retrieved a nail brush and began to scrub the blood that was still under her finger nails. Inspecting her handy work, she stripped down to her under things and transfigured the bloody clothing into paper before whispering "Incendio" and burning the only evidence of her crime. Vanishing the ashes, she walked to her dresser and pulled out fresh clothing, not so much as sparing a glance at the body on the bed not five feet away from her. Putting her wand up her new robes, she made her way back to the floo and shouted "The Leakey Cauldron!"._

Hermione threw up as the memory faded, her sobs starting fresh again. She murdered the only man she had ever loved. She murdered her best friend. "Why? Why would you be so cruel? Answer me, you son of a bitch! ANSWER ME!" she howled, struggling against the binding ropes as she longed to hit him, curse him, do anything to make him feel just a fraction of her pain. He just sat there, not moving, just watching her like a animal in a muggle zoo. "I wish I had a better answer for you. I wish I could say he was a thorn in the Dark Lord's side. I wish I could say he was an important strategic kill. However, in reality, all I CAN say is that I am a possessive man and I didn't like sharing. Once I saw that ring on your finger, that he had had the nerve to claim you, I knew he had to be eliminated. And so, I did." He said simply.

Looking heavenward, she closed her eyes in defeat. Her sweet Ron was murdered simply because they had fallen in love. "So I guess my feelings for him don't matter. The fact that I LOVED him meant nothing to you and I bet you took sick pleasure in ordering me to kill him, ordering me to say hateful things to him." Her crying was subsiding as numbness began to set in. He frowned at her. "No, Hermione, believe me when I say I took no pleasure from your suffering." She shook her head disbelievingly. "Why did you assign me the Dolohov case? He is your brother in arms after all, you wouldn't _really_ want him to get the Kiss." She asked slowly, her mind starting to shut down. It simply couldn't cope with reality of her actions. He put down the glass of wine and folded his hands together.

"Dolohov is already dead."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her ears must have been deceiving her. He nodded. "I killed him myself for what he did to you. Not right away, mind you, but when I saw the damage he left behind, he had to be punished. He scratched my toy, after all." He said simply. "Then what were you playing at?" she asked tiredly, not sure she cared about the answer anymore. All she wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up again. Never have to face the truth of what she did. "I wanted a reason to see you when you weren't under the suggestion. It was…difficult to say the least but I couldn't help myself."

"You must have known I would find you out eventually, you wouldn't get away with this forever."

Yaxley sighed heavily. "It's not like this is the first time and it certainly won't be the last." He said mostly to himself before picking up the wine glass again and taking a sip. Hermione's ears perked up. "What do you mean by that?" He said nothing as her face went slack at the sight of the proffered silver hippogriff in his hand.

"You are a stubborn witch you know that?" he whispered as he unbound her from the antique chair as she came to her senses. "Mr. Yaxley? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay so late! My apologies, I must be going, I have another engagement tonight. Thank you for letting me use your library again." She said as she got up and dusted off her robes. Smiling he stood to clap her shoulder. "No worries, Ms. Granger. I know you're close to closing the case on Dolohov. Come back anytime." He grinned at her before walking her to the floo. "Thank you Mr. Yaxley. I will most certainly take you up on your offer. Have a good evening, sir." She smiled back at him, a little dimple appearing in her left cheek. Taking a pinch of floo powder, she yelled "Home!" before disappearing.

Yaxley sat back down in his chair and took another sip of wine. 1981. It was a good year.

Omg I can't believe how twisted my mind is sometimes lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
